Mi sueño ideal es que la puerta sea el amor Anna x Rapunzel
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: Escapar fue difícil, pero había valido la pena. Ahora estaba apreciando las luces, al final. Sin embargo, ante la agonía de tener que volver, como un milagro, una pelirroja se puso en el camino de Rapunzel. Las cosas pueden cambiar cuando Anna y Rapunzel descubran ciertas cosas una de la otra... (Yuri) (Anna x Rapunzel) ¿Será que el sueño idea es que la puerta sea el amor?


Tenía frío. Los pies le helaban al grado de que no podía ya sentirlos. Y sin embargo, no estaba resfriada ni nada por el estilo. No era de sorprenderse, tenía el poder de curarse de enfermedades y rejuvencerse, aunque ella solo usaba la curación para sí misma. Cada vez que estornudaba tenía la desgracia de tener que sentarse a cantar, corriendo el enorme riesgo de ser descubierta por alguien que guiado por la luz de su cabello la encontrara y tras eso, no sólo aprovecharse de que era una jovencita virgen en medio del bosque, sino quitarle el cabello. Por eso intentaba cantar lo más rápido posible. ¿Y si todas esas cosas que Gothel le había dicho eran reales? Oh, no, entonces estaría más que en problemas.

Tenía sed. Sus pies le sangraban por pisar tantas piedras. —Tengo miedo…— Susurraba para su adorado camaleón. Siempre le acompañaba, y esta no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos minutos, admiró que el camino se hacía más liso, menos doloroso. O estaba perdiendo el sentido del tacto o definitivamente estaba cerca. Con esperanzas de encontrar al fin el camino, se dispuso a correr. Tras una media hora, su sueño se hizo realidad: Encontró la entrada a Corona, el reino Alemán del sol. Rapunzel se quedó quieta unos cuantos segundos. Había escapado de casa desde hace ya menos de una semana para admirar de donde venían las luces… y era muchísimo más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Se abrazó a su fiel mascota para llorar con emoción. Aunque con aquella personalidad tan infantil, no tardó muchísimo para que yaciera corriendo entrado al reino.

No sospechaba de nada, pero apenas se aventuraba en el reino, la gente pisaba sin piedad su enorme y largo cabello. Se arrastró a como pudo hasta una fuente donde jaló de su hermoso y rubio cabello para que la gente no la pisara de más. Tenía algo de hambre, yacía sola, con el cabello enredado y completamente perdida. Quizás esa fue la razón por la cual se sorprendió cuando sintió unas pequeñas manitas tocarle el cabello

—Hey… ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Susurraba la rubia admirando a unas trilizas quienes le acariciaban el cabello.

—Queremos peinarte! Es muy bonito—Dijo la mayor.

—Sí! Podemos adornarte! —

—Así podrás caminar tranquila—Finalizó la menor, hablando todas por jerarquía de nacimiento. Rapunzel se rio con ternura, acariciado camaleón. —De acuerdo— Aceptó la joven rubia, quien se acomodó para que las niñas pudieran jugar con su largo cabello, haciéndole la trenza más gruesa posible para que no le llegara al piso, aunque fue imposible, pero no podíamos comparar metros y metros contra unos escasos centímetros.

—Necesitamos algo con qué amarrarlo…— Dijo la melliza del medio, mientras pensaba en qué hacer exactamente.

Tras un momento de silencio, Rapunzel se dispuso a jugar con Pascal para matar el tiempo. Y sin embargo, aunque escuchaba una voz adulta, no le daba importancia…

—Amárrenle el cabello con este broche, niñas— Decía una completa desconocida, dándole un hermoso broche con un bellísimo toque barroco a la mayor de las niñas —Les ha quedado lista la trenza, seguro tienen futuro como estilistas…— Y tras decir aquello, desapareció. Rapunzel le había escuchado, pero Pascal ocupaba tanto su atención que le fue imposible girar su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Una voz femenina, quizás de la edad de ella, pero daba igual. Cuando las trillizas le avisaron que la trenza yacía lista, Rapunzel les agradeció con besos y abrazos.

Caminó por todo el reino, ocultándose a como podía de las miradas pervertidas y crueles. La gente no era como le había dicho Gothel. Las horas pasaban, y ella sólo caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Su mirada yacía perdida en la gente, buscando alguien con quien hablar. Hace unos cinco o seis días y cuatro o cinco noches Rapunzel había tenido la pelea más grande de su vida con su madre. Tras exigir su libertad, Gothel le amenazó con cortarle su cabello. No por el efecto en ella, sino porque sin su madre, Rapunzel era incapaz de todo. Fue por eso que mientras la mujer madura dormía, Rapunzel tomó a su fiel mascota y salió de la torre lo más discreto posible. Salió con miedo, pero una vez en el suelo no pudo resistir y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible para que su madre no le viera ahí abajo.

Sobrevivía a base de frutos que encontraba por ahí, junto con agua del río que cruzaba el bosque y se curaba los resfriados con el poder de su cabello. Y ella ahí estaba, en el reino de corona. La noche adornaba las estrellas. Se escabulló entre la gente para ir al puerto, donde se sentó en la orilla del mar. Rapunzel creía que se trataba de un río, pero las ondas y el olor salado le decían que era completamente lo contrario. Se atrevió a sentarse en la arena con pascal, mirando hacia el reino.

Y de pronto… Una luz.

Luces, luces y más luces.

Rapunzel se levantó para admirarlas todas, abrazando fuertemente a su mascota. Sus lágrimas no pudieron quedarse dentro de sus ojos y tras llorar con una bella sonrisa, miró a su mascota. —Lo hice, Pascal. ¡Lo hice! — Gritaba con energía. Para su sorpresa, la presencia de alquien desconocido yacía tras su espalda

—¿Qué hiciste? —

Rapunzel palideció. Su sangre se bajó y se giró con fuerza, apreciando a una preciosa pelirroja de dos trenzas con una bella sonrisa.

—¡No me veas así! Parece que viste un fantasma…— Reía la nórdica, apreciando como Rapunzel se calmaba rápidamente

—Creí que estaba sola…—Confesó la Alemana, acomodando un suave mechón que escapaba de su larga y gruesa trenza

—Lo estabas… Sólo que no pude dormir y salí a ver las luces que mi tía tira para la princesa! Son bellísimas!

Rapunzel alzó una ceja, mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándose a entender que su explicación había sido inútil. La pelirroja se rió bajito, acercándose a la rubia, estirándole la mano

—Mi nombre es Anna, Anna de Arrendelle—

—Yo… soy Rapunzel— Decía sin mucho ánimo. Que nombre tan largo…

—Parece que las luces te gustan más que a mi… Aunque es la primera vez que las veo—Comentaba Anna, intentando hacerse amiga de la rubia que yacía más cerca.

—Verlas siempre fue mi sueño, pero nunca pude venir a verlas tan cerca…—

—Oh! Entonces no eres de aquí, ¿Cierto? Yo tampoco, sólo vine a acompañar a mis padres para visitar a mis tíos

—¿De donde… eres? — Preguntaba Rapunzel, ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja. No sabía nada elemental de ella excepto que era Rapunzel, vaya.

—Del reino del norte de Arrendelle! Pero me voy mañana de nuevo, mi madre sólo vino a darle el pésame a mi tía…

—Oh…— No sabía que más contar, así que se dio la vuelta, suspirando.

—¿Pasa algo, Rapunzel? —

—Yo mañana regreso… también—

—¡Oh! ¿Eres de Arrendelle?

—No, no…— Suspiraba de nuevo, acariciando a Pascal. —Vengo de un bosque cercano… donde vivo encerrada… Me he escapado ya casi una semana y… No sé como regresar… Además mi madre dijo que si me atrevía a asomarme… yo…

Ahora quien estaba confundida era Anna. Su rostro yacía triste. Tomó de las manos a la rubia y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Tragó saliva, mientras le sonreía con cariño —Ven conmigo a Arrendelle! Necesito con quien jugar…

—¡No! Tengo que volver a la torre y…

—¿Torre?

—Olvídalo.

—Lo olvidaré con una condición…

—¿Cuál?

—Ven conmigo a Arrendelle y déjame ayudarte…

—Nadie puede ayudarme…

—Entonces déjame intentarlo..

El silencio reinó. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, y tras unos cuantos minutos, Anna se atrevió a sentarse al lado de Rapunzel, admirando las luces a lo lejos. Rapunzel no tuvo más opción que decirle a Anna que su madre le encerraba en una torre. No le dijo porqué, aunque la Escandinavia no le cuestionó siquiera. Se recargó en el hombro de la Alemana y ella pues sonrojó. Tras unas cuantas horas, ya casi de madrugada, cuando las luces se apagaron, Anna ayudó a Rapunzel a subir al barco, acomodándose en su alcoba. Tras acomodarse para dormir juntas, ambas cayeron en un dulce sueño.

Pero entonces, un movimiento brusco despertó a Rapunzel.


End file.
